Prince du Karaoké
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Traduction française de Prince of karaoke de Camellia Nao. Les meilleures écoles vont au karaoké. Et Ryoma a un secret qu'il ne veut pas que personne ne le sache. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un peu OOC. Terminée!
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une traduction de la fanfic Prince of karaoke de Camellia Nao. Je vous invite fortement d'aller lire l'original si vous comprenez l'anglais!  
Je vais faire de mon mieux pour le traduire de la meilleure façon! J'ai adoré le concept et je voulais vous le faire découvrir, mais en une version française! J'ai bien sûr demandé la permission à Camellia Nao pour en faire une version française! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

 _''Prince du Karakoé''_ – Parle en anglais

 _Prince du Karaoké_ – Pensées

Résumé : Les meilleures écoles vont au karaoké. Et Ryoma a un secret qu'il ne veut pas que personne ne le sache. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un peu OOC (Out of Character [Hors du personnage])

* * *

 **Prince du Karaoké**

Salle de club de tennis de Seigaku

''Hoi hoi, minna, pourquoi pas aller au karaoké après la pratique d'aujourd'hui pour célébrer le retour d'Ochibi, nya?'' demanda Kikumaru aux titulaires avec une voix hyperactive.

''Je suis partant, mais Eiki, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tout le monde est occupé avec la pratique?'' demanda la mère poule de l'équipe.

''M-mais je veux… lui souhaiter bon retour, nya.'' Regard pitié.

''Saa, c'est bon pour moi.'' le tensai sourit grandement.

''Moi aussi.''

''Ok alors.''

''Aa''

''… Hn.''

''Fshhh.''

''Yahoooooo, karaoké, karaoké, karaoké. C'est réglé alors.'' Le garçon-chat sauta de haut en bas avec toute son excitation qu'il ne pouvait pas caché.

Durant ce temps à Hyoutei

''Ore-sama veut aller au karaoké!'' dit le garçon aux cheveux violet-noir à son équipe.

''Hein? Pourquoi tu veux aller au karaoké si soudainement?'' partagèrent ses coéquipiers avec des regards confus.

''Pour montrer sa magnifique voix bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous espériez, ahn?'' répliqua-t-il.

Des gémissements se firent entendre.

''C'est réglé. On y va après la pratique. N'est-ce pas, Kabaji?''

''Usu.''

Et durant ce temps à Rikkaidai

''Buchou buchou, je veux aller au karaoké, on peut y aller après la pratique?'' dit le aux cheveux rouge.

''C'est rare de voir que tu veux aller au karaoké à la place d'un magasin de gâteau, ne.'' Dit le garçon à la chevelure bleue avec un regard amusé.

''Puri, pourquoi?'' demanda le Trickster.

''À cause de l'émission de talent qu'il a vu la nuit dernière, 100%.'' Dit le Master en tenant un cahier de note dans ses mains.

''B-bien, ehhhh c'est bon. Alors Buchou, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait!'' Un autre regard triste se montra.

''Okay. On ira. Sanada, minna?'' Il sourit avec un sourire diabolique.

Le temps après la pratique

''Yoshhh, allons-y!'' dit Momo.

''Marui-senpai, dépêchez-vous!'' cria le Ace.

''Wakatta.''

''Okay minna, prêt à entendre la voix merveilleuse d'Ore-sama?'' sourit Atobe.

Au Karaoké

''Saa, regardez, nous avons des amis.'' Fuji sourit innocemment.

''C'est Hyoutei!'' Crièrent à l'unisson Momo et Kikumaru.

''Ii data.''

''Fshhhhhh.''

''Ahn, Tezuka, nous nous rencontrons une fois de plus.'' Salua Atobe au capitaine stoïque.

''Atobe.''

''Eh, on dirait que Rikkaidai ont eu la même idée.'' Dit soudainement Oshitari.

''Seigaku et Hyoutei, c'est beau de vous revoir.'' L'enfant du Dieu sourit.

''Yukimura.'' Hochèrent la tête les deux capitaines.

''Si nous sommes tous ici, pourquoi pas faire une compétition entre nous? C'est ce que tu allais dire, Sadaharu?'' salua le Master.

''Comme toujours, Renji.'' L'homme Data répliqua avec un regard noir. (Si on pouvait voir ses yeux.)

''Bonne idée, n'est-ce pas?'' Kikumaru, Gakuto et Marui dirent ensemble pour ensuite se lancer des regards furieux entre-eux.

''Ne volez pas mes paroles, espèce de bizarre!'' crièrent-ils à l'unisson une fois de plus. ( = w = )

''Okay, alors?'' Demanda Yukimura – questionna-t-il plutôt.

''Aa.''

''Ore-sama va réserver une pièce pour nous. Soyez reconnaissant de la générosité d'Ore-sama.'' Il claqua ses doigts.

 _Est-il toujours comme ça?_ Grogna et grogna encore.

''Fly anywhere, if you've entrusted your resolve in the endless sky  
just run forth at any time.'' Une sonnerie retentit soudainement, alors tout le monde regardèrent autour pour voir d'où ce bruit provenait.

''Désolé, c'est le mien.'' Dit Ryoma, attrapant l'attention sur lui. Il regarda le numéro qui s'afichait et fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna pour répondre.

 _''What do you want? [Que voulez-vous?]''_

''…''

 _''I said I will have a break. [Je vous ai dit que je prenais une pause.]''_

''…''

 _''Yes, but I won't do it. [Oui, mais je ne le ferai pas.]''_

''…''

 _''Fine, but just once. [D'accord, mais juste cette fois.]''_

''…''

 _''Bastard! [Salaud!]''_

Quand il coupa la ligne, il vit que tout le monde le regarda, même Rikkaidai et Hyoutei.

''Quoi?'' Il questionna, ennuyé.

''T-tu viens de parler en anglais!'' Dit Kirihara avec horreur.

Aa. J'ai juste parlé à Light.

''Alors?''

''Pourquoi t'es si bon avec cette matière?!'' Fit Kirihara tout en admirant le garçon.

''Hn. Alors tu es vraiment mauvais dans ça?'' Sourit-il.

''T-toi…'' Kirihara voulait dire, mais Fuji le coupa.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryoma?''

''Betsuni. Senpai-tachi, je dois aller à quelque part. Je serai de retour dans dix minutes.'' Dit-il avant de partir à courir.

Tout le monde partagea des regards confus, mais ils se demandèrent ce qu'il avait parlé au téléphone.

''Minna, allons-y. Eh, où est le morveux?'' Demanda Atobe.

''Il est parti à quelque part et il sera de retour dans dix minutes.'' Répondit Sanada.

''Bon, alors allons-y. Nous avons une compétition à faire!'' dit-il.

''Hai!''

Dans la salle de Karaoké

Après avoir fait une loterie, nous avions huit paires et quatre solos.

Niou – Yagyuu paire

Momo – Kaidou paire

Shishido – Choutarou paire

Marui – Jackal paire

Oishi – Kikumaru paire

Oshitari – Gakuto paire

Yukimura – Sanada paire

Tezuka – Fuji paire

''Saa, intéressant. Qu'en est-il des solos?''

''Je vais les annoncer maintenant'' Fit Inui.

Taka-san

Kirihara

Atobe

Ryoma

''Eh? Mais Ochibi n'est pas là.''

''Et pourquoi Kabaji et Yanagi ne participent pas?''

''Pourquoi vous demandez pourquoi je ne participe pas?'' Demanda Inui avec une fausse voix blessée.

''Fshhhh. On sait tous que tu ne sais pas chanter Inui-senpai.''

''On le sait tous.'' Dirent ensemble les titulaires de Seigaku.

''Alors Yanagi-san aussi.'' Yagyuu souria.

''Et Kabaji.'' Ajouta Atobe.

''Alors nous sommes les commentateurs et les examinateurs, n'est-ce pas Kabaji?'' Dit Yanagi.

''Usu.''

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec notre prince.

''Tu es une minute et cinquante secondes en retard.'' Dirent Inui et Yanagi.

''Hai. J'ai manqué quelque chose?''

''Tu vas être le dernier chanteur solo.'' Répondirent-ils.

''Quoi? Mais…''

''Tu dois le faire!'' Fit tout le monde en cœur quand Ryoma fronça les sourcils, plus comme bouder, vous savez. Ce qui fit fondre tous les cœurs. Et le plus surprenant des spectacles commença avec la Platinum paire.

''Alors nous allez chanter _Last song_ , right?'' Demanda Yagyuu à son partenaire.

''Puri, commençons alors.''

 _Leaving me with one tiny last kiss  
You quietly walked out of the room_

La voix de Yagyuu était profonde, forte, mais aussi douce. La voix de Niou était quelque chose de plus profond, plus forte, mais rien de doux. Ce qui fait la chanson qu'ils chantaient un peu étrange, mais pas désagréable à écouter.

 _Was something missing? That's not where it went wrong  
But the small mismatched have killed us_

 _I can't hold on to our love neither do I know of a way to turn back time  
Please listen to the voice of my heart as it quivers_

 _''I love you love you but, ahh ahh  
But it doesn't work it doesn't work things are fallin apart''_

 _''I love you love you but, ahh ahh  
But it doesn't work it doesn't work things have fallen apart''_

Juste comme ça, la chanson arriva à sa fin et la seconde paire monta sur le stage, commença leur partie.

''On chantera _Almost here_ , prêt Mamushi?'' Salua Momo.

''Fshhhh.''

Did I hear you right  
'Cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over

 _You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you_

 _Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where a love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason_

 _Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Well, haven't I always loved you?_

 _But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough_

 _But when i need you  
You,re almost here  
And I know that's not enough_

 _But when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here_

''Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient chanter si bien une chanson en anglais.'' Chuchotèrent-ils.

''Heh, pas mal, Inui-senpai, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?'' Demanda Ryoma lorsqu'il vit l'étrange Data enregistrer la chanson.

''Héhé.'' Et le petit rire diabolique fit frissonner notre prince.

La voix de Momo n'était aussi profonde que celle de Yagyuu, mais plus chaud et mature alors que celle de Kaidou était quelque chose de fort, confirmer. Ils s'accompagnèrent bien tous les deux.

 _I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh, won't you let me_

 _Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Please protecte me_

 _Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered how it hurts  
Oh, haven't I walways loved you_

 _Bit when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough_

 _And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause you're only almost here_

 _Bruisend and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts  
Haven't I always loved you_

 _But when I need you  
You're almost here  
(Well, I never knew how far behind I'd left you)_

 _And when I hold you  
You're almost here  
(well, I'm sorry that I took our love for granted)_

 _And now I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'Cause I know I'm almost here  
Only almost here_

Les derniers mots qu'ils chantèrent ensemble étaient tellement émotionnels que tout le monde dans la salle pouvait voir leurs yeux pétillés avec quelques larmes, mais ils ne pleurent pas. Ils ne pleurent pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme toujours, ceci est une traduction de Prince of Karaoke de Camellia Nao!**

* * *

''Et maintenant la Silver Pair de Hyoutei va nous montrer 'All out of love'.'' Dit Inui barbouillant férocement dans son cahier de note quand la performance de MomoKai arriva à sa fin.

''Ehhh, merci Inui-san. » Dit Shoutarou honteusement.

''Allons-y, Choutarou. Montrons leur ce que nous avons.'' Dit Shishido avec le feu dans ses yeux.

''Hai.''

Alors la pièce se remplit avec une profonde voix lente, une magnifique mélodie vint de commencer.

 _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but whant else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doens't really know_

Les deux chantaient ensemble, leurs voix étaient solvés l'une dans l'autre.

 _I'm all out of love, I'm sol ost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, whant am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was sowrong_

La voix de Choutarou était parfaitement en harmonie avec celle de son partenaire, comme s'ils étaient nés l'un pour l'autre.

 _I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from rhis long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you sau if I calles on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

 _I'm all out of love, I'm sol ost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am i without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

 _O, what are you thinking of?_

 _What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinkinf of?_

 _I'm all out of love, I'm sol ost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am i without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Leurs voix s'élevèrent de plus en plus haut et ensuite s'abaissèrent et s'arrêtèrent quand la mélodie disparue.

''Pas mauvais mais pour gagner contre nous, il y a encore beaucoup de chemin, tu sais. Parce que je suis un génie, tu sais. Jackal, montrons leur!'' Dit Marui en traînant le grand garçon noir et lait chocolat sur la scène.

''Haiiiz.'' Dit le garçon chauve en soupirant.

 _I love you and I love you again  
My welled up tears fall down  
Loving you, Oh loving you  
Always, always, oh loving you_

Jackal avait une voix mature pendant que Marui avait une voix joyeuse et un peu féminine.

 _Don't look back and please leave me  
Don't look for me, so that I can get a hold of my trembling heart  
Don't say the last farewell, not even goodbye  
Bye bye, my finished love_

Quand Marui commença le rap, tout le monde eut un petit choc.

''Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire du rap.'' Yukimura sourit, amusé.

''Jackal le fait aussi. Je suis surpris.'' Dit Yanagi.

''Huh?''

''Regardez!'' Dit Gakuto avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Il demandait de regarder quoi? Oh, le rap de Jackal.

 _Oh, I thought our love would be eternal  
Our love that could be expresses just through our gazes  
I didn't know we'd end up like this  
This isn't what I wanted  
Where di dit all go wrong?  
From one to ten everything hot tangled  
Just like my messy hair, oh_

Sa voix était forte et mature, pendant qu'il rappait, il ferma ses yeux, sentant la mélodie à travers ses oreilles et remplissait son cœur. Et la voix de son partenaire était quelque chose à l'intérieur, mais il chantait dans une bonne harmonie.

 _I don't know what's what either  
Like you say, where did it all go wrong  
This isn't about whose fault it is  
This isn't about whose responsibility it is  
Yeah, if it's true that love also has an expiration date (If it is true)  
In the time we were together  
Our love subtly went changing_

 _I want to turn back time (Wanna go back)  
I want to hold you again (I wanna go back)  
To the joyful moments when we first met  
To the time when I was happy just by looking at you  
Sometimes I picture those moments  
And I struggle restlessly  
Right now this isn't reality  
I can't let go of your hand for good_

 _I want to turn around time too  
I hate that I've changed so muck from in the beginning  
But you know you and I we should let it go  
It's the end now, we can't go back  
Our relationship has already broken down  
The gap between us is so big that it can't be filled  
It's done, it's done baby just let it go  
Wipe off your flowing tears, baby adios_

 _This song will make you cry  
This song makes me cry  
This song will make you cry  
This song makes me cry_

 _I'm sorry and I'm sorry again  
I'm sorry my love that has left  
Missing you, oh missing you  
Always, always, oh missing you_

 _I love you and I love you again  
People's hearts are like this  
How good it would be if we could move them as we wished  
Loving you, oh loving you  
Always, always, oh loving you_

''Tada. Vous voyez! Je vous l'avais dit.'' Dit Marui, heureux.

''Ouais, ouais, peu importe, Marui-senpai.'' Dit Kirihara.

''Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, Bakaya.'' Dit-il avec une voix chantante.

''Hoi, hoi, maintenant c'est au tour de la Golden Pair, nya!'' Intervenu Kikumaru.

''Hai.'' Oishi sourit gentiment à son partenaire en faisant rougit les autres et fit un large sourire en sautant de son siège jusqu'à la scène. Oishi cria nerveusement au garçon énergique, mais le suivait pareil.

''Prêt, nya?''

Oishi acquiesça.

Une musique à la fois entraînante et joyeuse commença.

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

 _Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

Eiji arbora un sourire quand la musique commença, Oishi souria gentillement. La voix d'Eiji était joyeuse et féminine, alors que celle de Oishi était plus mature, plus viril. La chanson arrivait à son refrain, ils commencèrent à chanter ensemble.

 _You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be ther  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah  
If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
Beside you  
And if you ever forget how muck you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
Remind you_

 _Ooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be ther  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah_

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye  
You know you can_

 _Oh, oh_

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Quand la chanson termina, les deux se regardèrent, leurs yeux étincelaient toujours avec une passion qu'ils partageaient à travers la musique.

''Eiji-senpai, sugoi, sugoi!'' Siffla Momo.

''Hé, hé, exactement, nya!'' Répliqua Kikumaru avec la face aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

''Che, comment pouvez-vous vous comparer à moi, uh?'' Grimaça Gakuto.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Espèce de…!'' Hurla Kikumaru.

''Che, je vais te remettre à ta place maintenant. Allons-y Yuushi!'' Dit-il avec une voix chantante.

''Tellement agacant!'' Grogna Oshitari.

À l'opposé de la dernière chanson, celle de la Dirty Pair choisissa était un peu plus galante and plus triste. Plus que les autres. Ça s'appelait ''Clown''.

La voix de Gakuto était autant joyeuse que celle de Kikumaru, mais pas autant féminine du garçon à la chevelure rouge. Bien un peu plus viril.

 _I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
'Cause from over here I miss the joke  
Clear the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again  
Another number for your notes_

La voix d'Oshitari était aussi mature que son apparance.

I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate  
 _I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your questions  
As soon as I find out  
How I can move from the back of a lie_

La chanson était de plus en plus forte quand ils chantaient ensemble, and leurs voix sonnaient si souffrant que leurs cœurs coulaient profondément dans la mélodie.

 _I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
'Cause it's funny  
I would too if I was me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favorite channel  
My life's a circus, circus  
Round in cricus  
I'm selling out tonight_

La chanson continuait sa souffrance comme si jamais ça ne cessera.

 _I'd be less angry if it was my decision  
And the money was just rolling in  
If I had more than my ambition  
I'll have time for thank you  
As soon as I win_

 _From a distance my choice is simple  
From s distance I can entertain  
So you can see me  
I put makeup on my face  
But there's no way you can feel it  
From so far away_

 _I'll be your clown  
Behinf the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
'Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favorite channel  
My like's a circus, circus  
Round in circus  
I'm selling out tonight_

Finalement, quand ils chantaient ensemble encore, la chanson arriva à sa fin. Mais l'émotion allait toujours être là dans leurs cœurs et ils le savent.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme toujours, le crédit de la version originale va à Camellia Nao!  
Alors voici finallement le chapitre 3!  
Malheureusement il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin!  
Vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine! ^^

* * *

"Pour changer l'atmosphère, on va continuer avec les solo." Fit Yanagi.

"Alors, commençons avec Taka-san!''

"Err… Okay." Dit Takashi honteux.

"Saaa, voilà Taka-san." Dit Fuji en présentant le micro vers lui.

"Merci Fuji… BURNING BABYYYYY"

"Il peut faire ça avec le micro aussi?" s'exclama tout le monde.

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The stories are off  
Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
Ans this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_

Sa voix était rauque, mais tout aussi forte et passionnée, tout comme lui.

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 _We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth_

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries_

"C'est bien, mais pas assez. Akaya, c'est ton tour." L'enfant de Dieu souria.

"Urg… Hai." Répliqua-t-il amèrement.

 _I still love you in my heart  
I scared to love  
Please tell me back in the days_

 _Don't forget…  
When I close my eyes  
I saw your smile on that day  
Now I'm shivering in this twinkling wind_

Une claire voix douce remplit la salle lorsque la musique avait commencé.

 _I want more of your voice  
I want more of your embrace  
I want more to be dare to understand you  
I want more, if just love me_

 _How long should I keep on thinking those memories?  
I wonder if you thought of it  
I want to become more stronger  
i want to be more of a good man_

 _I want you not someone else  
Just I would rather look for an answer  
Just it's like I'm a man who have regrets but not sloppy_

 _I'm sorry, that this for mis the last one  
That your face decided to bid farewell  
In to you are ambiguous things  
That your shadow is not far away_

 _Those ephemeral things that breaks in just a moment  
I wonder it is where our love is?  
That I committed to laugh at it_

"Un autre rappeur vient d'apparaître, je ne savais pas qu'il en était capable! » Fit Marui pendant que Yukimura acquiesça avec plaisir.

 _Please tell me why?  
Sayonara I love you  
I don't want to look back anymore  
Where we shared our words, the views of us that I can't seem to forget  
But even just a moment, I want to say  
And I'm sure that I was glad that I love you…_

 _Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart  
Your memories that can't be wiped is still in my heart  
Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart_

 _I'm sure that will disappear tomorrow in my heart baby…  
Someday you will fill up our distance  
Just I want you to keep on believing  
your sleeping face and gesture was on my left  
your scratches and pain are in this slide mail photo that was in the past_

"Il est notre Ace après tout." Dit Yagyuu.

 _The pried of a man who is left and was to collapse  
"Pain will shield my future"  
That thread that was hanging in front of my eyes is your last smile_

 _In to you are ambiguous things that your shadow is not far away_

 _I don't want to look back anymore  
Where we shared our words, the views of ud that I can't seem to forget  
But even just a moment, I want to say and I'm sure that I was glad that I love you…_

 _I still love you in my heart  
I still love you in my heart  
I scared to love  
Please tell me back in the days_

 _In this town where lies my crying love  
The rankes that a puzzle was broken_

 _My courage where seems to disappear  
So innocently going back in the days_

 _Melody of loneliness  
The only note that you left  
It was written that story of one piece  
That happens to be our song…_

 _Please tell me why?  
The longer you disappeay  
Even in my dreams, you didn't come for me  
This sky that keeps on telling me to forget you_

 _But even just a moment, I want to say and I'm sure that I was glad that I love you…_

 _I'll love again  
As now I reached out to you  
I remember that my mind and body forgave all  
Thanks you it gave me full of happiness_

 _I'm sure I was glad to meet you…  
Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart_

 _Your memoried that can't be wiped is still in my heart  
Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart  
I'm sure that weill disappear tomorrow in my heart baby…  
It's only love I wanna be with you_

« Bien joué Akaya. C'est notre tour Gen-chan." Un autre sourire… plus comme un sourire en coin.

Juste un signe de tête se fit.

 _Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

 _You sand me spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadnedd in your eyes  
Clever trick_

 _Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Une voix calme et féminine avait commencé la chanson, puis une voix plus traditionnelle participa avec lui. Les deux se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs yeux ne lâchèrent pas l'autre pas même une seule seconde.

 _Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Et encore, la voix calme, mais claire continua.

 _We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

 _And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You wold me you would never, never forget  
These images_

 _Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

La chanson allait se terminé avec un silence qui envahissant la pièce et les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre.

 _I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

"Woa Buchou, vous êtes plus que bon, vous êtes le meilleur des meilleurs!" Fit Akaya dans un mode de capitaine.

"Le meilleur des meilleurs? Mais de quoi tu parles? Ore-sama est le meilleur, ahn!" Dit le roi des singes finalement.

"Quoiii?"

"Soyez éblouis par le voix magnifique d'Ore-sama!" Il claqua et la chanson commença.

 _There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, an the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

 _I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope ya feel the same_

Une chanson sexy et joyeuse, tout comme le chanteur, attirait tous les regards.

 _All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When i crack that whip, everybody goin' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus_

 _There's only thow typed of guys there,  
Ones that can hag with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby i hopte that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

 _I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotloght on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hopte that ya feel the same_

Il bougea ses hanches, bougea son corps, montra tous ses mouvements sexy qu'il avait.

 _Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this (like, like, like, like a circus)  
Yeah  
Like a what? (like, like, like, like a circus)_

Après son show, son sexy show, tout le monde était ébahit pendant que la source de pêchés replaça ses cheveux comme si de rien n'était. Et les personnes stoïques comme Tezuka et Sanada sentirent que le mal de tête allait venir.

"Saa, pourquoi nous n'allons pas là-bas et nettoyer leurs pitoyables esprits, ne Tezuka?"

"Aa." Répondit-il pendant qu'il pensait à comment s'occuper du mal de tête qui s'annonçait.

 _Back to the starting point  
The memory of your face  
We finally came to this day  
Table mats under the old photos  
Countless memories linked  
The day when the boys went after the girls the last time  
Back to the starting point  
Just stood in front of the mirror  
Awkwardly knot the red tie  
Hair in the adult appearance  
Put on a handsome suit  
Wait a minutes meeting you, must be more beautiful  
Really want to return to those years  
Before and after return to the classroom delibarately discuss your tender curse  
Permutations and combinations on the blackboard you are willing to solve it  
Whoever sat next to her love her_

La voix féminine de Fuji vint comme un calme. Sa voix augmentait et descendait avec le rythme. Alors que celle de Tezuka était d'une maturité profonde, mais d'une voix chaleureuse, il commença.

 _Miss those years of heavy rain  
Miss those years of love  
Really want to hug you, embrace the missing courage  
Wanted to conquer the world  
But in the end I just realized  
everything in this world, all because of you  
Miss those years of heavy rain  
Miss those years of love  
Wish I could tell you, tell you that I have not gorgotten  
That starry starry night  
Promise under the parallel time and space  
Once again meeting you, I will be hugging you  
Hugging you_

Tout le monde était silencieux pendant qu'ils chantaient en parfaite harmonie. Il semblait presque qu'ils avaient déjà pratiqué tout cela avant aujourd'hui. Ils s'alternaient et revenait ensemble au bon moment créant ainsi une collaboration captivante de voix et de notes. La chanson s'était achevée depuis fort longtemps, mais personne ne réagissait par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme toujours. l'histoire originale est la proptiété de Camellia Nao. Ceci est seulement la traduction française!**  
 **C'est également le dernier chapitre!**  
 **J'espère que ma traduction vous aura plu!**

* * *

"Saa, Il me semble que nous avons fait pire. Alors Ryo-chan, on compte sur toi!" Dit Fuji avec un sourire.

"Hn."

"Attendez. Si c'est au tour d'Echizen-kun, pourquoi ne pas faire différent un peu?" Fit celui qui était le premier à revenir à la réalité – L'enfant de Dieu bien sûr.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" Atobe – le second.

"Oui oui, que tu veux dire?" Le troisième, le quatrième, le cinquième et tout le monde qui était sur Terre.

"Saa, c'est une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas? À vrai dire, j'ai quelques chose à te demander, Ryo-chan." Le sourire s'élargit, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts pour montrer qu'il était bien sérieux. Et ça a eu pour effet d'un frisson glacial sur tout le monde, excepter le quelques amusements du demi-dieu, les deux garçons stoïques et des accros du Data.

"Q-qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Fuji-senpai?" Demanda sèchement Ryoma.

"Saa, qui as-tu appelé ce matin?"

"Light? Il est mon manager. Qu'est-ce qui a?"

"Saa, je voulais dire de quoi vous parliez?"

"Urgh, p-pourquoi vous demandez ça? Ce n'est pas de vos affaires."

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça, non tu ne peux pas. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de nos affaires, nous sommes tes senpai, tu sais?" Dit le garçon hérisson avec un vigoureux hochement par le garçon aux cheveux rouges près de lui.

"Echizen, dis-nous." Ordonna finalement Tezuka.

"Hai." Soupira le prince.

"Il m'a demandé de lui envoyer quelque chose. C'est tout. Ne demandez rien de plus." Dit-il avec un regard noir (plus comme une moue et il aime ça).

"Maa maa, okay okay, alors choisissons la chanson pour Echizen-kun pour qu'il chante, ne." Fit soudainement Yukimura.

"Oohh, c'est une bonne idée, une très bonne idée. Alors quelle chanson allons-nous choisir?" Dit tout le monde, joyeusement, même les Trois Monstres, le Roi et le Pillar étaient amusés.

"Pourquoi pas la chanson du Prince?" Dit Kikumaru, spontanément.

"C'est un bon choix, Eiji-senpai." Fit Momo.

"Je ne pense pas que le zombie comme toi pourrais obtempérer comme un bon choix." Grimaça Gakuto.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit!? Tu es celui qui est le zombie, baka!" Répliqua Kikumaru enragé.

 _Prince? Ça me semble familier… Attendez, serait-ce moi? Non, non, non. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?_ Hurla Ryoma dans son esprit.

"Cry me out." Dîtes Tezuka et Sanada à l'unisson.

"Eh ?" Puis le silence s'installa dans la pièce quand ils entendirent ces mots, puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire comme s'il n'avait pas de lendemain.

"Arrêtez de rire ou ça serait 50 tours de terrain demain." Fit-il de sa voix terne en harmonie avec le 'Tarundoru' de Sanada qui a permis de fermer le clapet de tout le monde.

"Saa, c'est réglé alors. Ryo-chan, ganbatte ne."

"Che. Vous êtes tous mada mada." Dit-il avec comme pensée _Je suis mort_ dans son esprit, mais ne le montra pas sur son visage.

Ryoma monta sur le stage, attendant que la musique commence.

 _I got your emails  
You just don't get females now, do you?  
What's in my heart  
Is not in your head, anyway_

 _Mate, you're too late  
And you weren't worth the wat, now were you?  
It's out of my hands  
Since you blew your last chance when you played me_

Sa voix féminine retentissait dans les airs, poétiquement et tombant avec le rythme, l'émotion résonnait en eux comme un message secret que tous étaient en train d'écouter. Les yeux rivés au-delà de l'audience, les pupilles dorés semblaient épier leurs âmes.

 _You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that will fall mean nothing at all  
It's time to get over yourself_

 _Baby, you ain't all that  
Baby, there's no way back  
You can keep talkin'  
But baby, I'm walkin' away_

La voix de Ryoma résonnait presque aussi douloureusement que ses mains qui tenaient le micro.

 _When I found out  
You messed me about, I was broken  
Back then I believed you  
now I don't need ya no more_

 _The pic on your phone  
Proves you weren't alone, she was with you, yeah  
Now I couldn't care about who, what or where  
We're through_

 _You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that will fall mean nothing at all  
It's tome to get over yourself_

 _Baby, you ain't all that  
Baby, there's no way back  
You can keep talkin'  
But baby, I'm walkin' away_

Il ferma ses yeux et s'éloigna du micro avant de regarder vers les yeux de tout le monde, souriant gentiment, il agrippa le micro et continua. Son regard douloureux dans ses yeux et le triste sourire sur ses lèvres roses firent manquer à tout le monde leur rythme cardiaque normal.

 _Gonna have to cry me out  
Gonna have to cry me out  
Boy, there ain't no doubt  
Gonna have to cry me out_

 _Won't hurt a little bit  
Boy, better get used to it  
You can keep talkin'  
But baby, I'm walkin' away_

 _You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out  
The tears that will fall main nothing at all  
It's tome to get over yourself_

 _'Cause baby you ain't all that  
Baby, there's no way back  
You can keep talkin'  
Baby, I'm walkin' away_

 _You'll have to cry me out  
You'll have to cry me out_

Ses yeux étaient clos lorsqu'il laissa la musique résonnée en lui, laissant chaque note s'installer dans son âme, sa voix accroché dans les airs.

Une minute passa, trois minutes passèrent, neuf minutes passèrent et le chaos commença.

"Woaaaa Ochibi, ta voix était si magnifique! J'ai presque pleuré tu sais?" Dit Kikumaru essuyant ses larmes de crocodile.

"Yeah, yeah, c'est vrai. Nous avons presque pleuré tu sais? Presque pleurer. " Dit Momo et ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

"Saa, par contre ta voix était très ressemblante à cette du Prince, n'est-ce pas Yukimura-san?" Ses yeux perçant bleus s'étaient ouverts.

"Je le pense également. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les gars?" Un sadique apparu.

"Bien, quand tu dis ça, je pense que tu as raison." Acquiesça tout le monde.

"Q-qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire?" Blêmit notre prince.

Ensuite, une sonnerie familière captura l'attention de tout le monde. C'était le téléphone de Ryoma, sur l'écran était inscrit "Appel de Light".

"Moshi, moshi." Fuji attrapa le téléphone de Ryoma et appuya sur le bouton d'hautparleur.

"Eh? Prince?" Demanda l'homme s'identifiant en tant que Light en japonais.

Des murmures remplissaient rapidement la pièce.

"Non, je suis Echizen Ryoma." Dit-il.

"Haha, de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Bien sûr que tu es Echizen Ryoma, mais aussi tu es Prince – notre chanteur secret." Ria l'homme au téléphone.

"Saa, alors que voulez-vous?" Sourit diaboliquement Fuji.

"J'appelais seulement pour te dire que la chanson que tu m'as faxé ce matin était plus que parfaite, c'est tout. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, au revoir." Dit-il avec plaisir.

"Saa, au revoir alors."

"Alors Echizen-kun, où penses-tu aller comme ça?" Demanda Yukimura quand il voyait le Prince populaire se faufiler vers l'extérieur.

"Urg… haha, aux toilettes j'imagine." Mais le teint pâle de Ryoma le trahissait.

"Ochibi! J'ignorais que tu étais le Prince!" Fit Kikumaru avec des yeux brillants pendant qu'il sautait sur place.

Des yeux illuminés, de plus en plus, même ceux stoïques comme Tezuka et Sanada ne pouvaient les aider lorsqu'ils regardaient vers Ryoma avec un amusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas caché. Inui et Yanagi mumuraient "Ii data." Et Kaidou rougissait.

"Maintenant vous savez. » Abandonna notre prince.

"M-mais… Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit?" Fit soudainement Jirou et personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était éveillé.

"Vous le dire serait comme si tout le Japon le savait? Regardez vos faces, ils disent tous ''Je de bonnes nouvelles, je dois le dire à quelqu'un !''" Refrogna-t-il.

"Urg… désolé. Mais nous n'allons pas le dire, on le promet, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Oishi en regardant les autres et il reçut l'approbation de tout le monde.

"Che."

"Alors… Tu peux me donner une signature?!" Dites à l'unisson Marui, Gakuto et Kikumaru. Tout le monde tomba comme dans les animes sur le plancher.

Sur le chemin du retour

 _Il me sembla que j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important._ Tout le monde pensa ceci.

Fin


End file.
